


Random Sander Side Fics

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Tags and Ships will be updated with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: Short fics I write when I get prompts on my Tumblr





	1. Work

Logan was tugging his hair, he was tugging it so hard he was ripping some out.  
He had been getting increasingly overwhelmed by what he was working on.  
The answer was staring at him he knew it! It had to be!  
He groaned loudly.

Suddenly he was being taken out of his chair and lead to the couch. His hands were being taken out of his hair and new ones replaced them, fingers running through his hair.  
“Logan are you okay?”  
He shrugged “I don’t know, I’m just getting frustrated.” He muttered softly.

“It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to take a break.”  
Logic didn’t even realize he had been crying until Patton mentioned it  
He felt warm hands on his cheeks tears being wiped away.

“Thank you Patton.”

“Of course Logan!” He grins and pulled the other in for a hug

Logan smiled softly and returned it


	2. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake.

Patton saw that he had fallen asleep on his couch again after watching a few movies on Netfilx. He yawns and rubbed his eyes opening them again.

“Wow my snake looks very cute this morning.” He muttered to himself seeing the little head of a corn snake, he took a second “He would be even cuter if I owned a snake.” Thankfully loving animals and still not being completely awake the snake didn’t scare Patton.

He sits up gently picking up the little thing examining it before hearing rapid knocking. He keeps the snake in his hands not knowing where it could end up unsupervised.

Patton opened the door to find a mildly panicked looking young man

“Have you seen a Snow corn snake, um a mostly white corn snake I mean, anywhere? She’s mine and she got out again!” He rushed out 

“Oh, yes. She’s right here.” He lifts his hand a bit to show the snake 

“Oh thank Heavens!” He took the snake holding it close “Thank you so much for not hurting her or throwing her out!”

“I would never do such a thing!” Patton told him looking almost offended that he’d say something like that 

“Thanks again. I’m Virgil. Your name?”

“Patton, and if you wouldn’t mind I’d love to get to know your snake in a calmer way.”


	3. Cat Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone keeps printing out cute cat pictures/messages on my wireless printer and I’m determined to find out whom.

Patton looked up hearing that his printer was printing something again. He stands up walking over to it seeing yet another cat picture. 

This had been going on for almost a month, Patton wasn’t upset by this of course not! Random kitty pictures are amazing! But he was running out of paper and he really wanted to know who was doing this.

Was this a prank, a mistake? At least it was just cat things.

Well if this was to continue he needed to get more printer paper, he walked out his apartment seeing that someone had their blinds open.

And they were printing cat pictures.

He squinted looking closer not considering that this could be considered a invasion of privacy. 

Patton knocks on the door a bit loud and quick excited to see if he had found his mystery cat person.

It only took a few seconds before the door opened

“…Yes? May I help you?” Mystery Stranger answered

“Are you the one that’s been printing cat pictures through my printer?!” 

He was silent for a second “That’s where they’ve been going! I’m sorry, I thought my computer was connected to my own printer I’ve been so confused why they weren’t showing up!”

“That explains most of the repeat pictures. It’s fine I don’t really mind.” Patton looks at Cat Man truly and… well now he really didn’t mind “Why are you printing them anyway?”

“I’d love to show you, come inside?”

“Definitely.”


	4. Cookie Basket

Virgil looked up hearing his doorbell ring making him get up to answer his door. He stepped outside to see it was one of his neighbors Patton.

“Hey Virg!” Patton greets in his usual cheerful tone holding a basket filled with cookies “I made some more cookies and I knew you’d like to have the extra.” He handed the basket to the other

Virgil took the basket, this was the 4th one all week and it was only Wednesday “Alright Patt not that I’m complaining, but you’ve told me you stress bake, and you’ve been giving me cookies all week. Do you need to talk? Are you okay?”

Patton kept his smile but it died down a bit before he nodded “I’ve been stressed about some responsibilities, my friends.”

Virgil nods and stepped away to open the door some more “Alright come on in.”


End file.
